Doll and Chain
"Doll and Chain" (stylized as "Doll + Chain") is the 7th episode of the first season of Pepper Ann. It aired on October 4, 1997. Plot Pepper Ann learns a lesson in responsibility when she's assigned to care for a plastic baby doll. Synopsis At home, Pepper Ann displays an aloof attitude which contradicts her claim about being responsible. At school, the new teacher Mr. Sherman Finky gives the class an assignment: take care of a little doll over the weekend. Pepper Ann, who gets a doll named Erma, is unimpressed with the assignment as she once again claims that she is totally responsible. However, Nicky points out that Pepper Ann is already not carrying Erma right and Trinket and Cissy remind Pepper Ann of a couple of times she had taken "responsibility" of certain things only for them to get out of hand. Dieter then arrives and sells Pepper Ann an impressive baby stroller, but the stroller proceeds to roll down the street and Pepper Ann gives chase. The over the top, and clearly imagined, scene ends with the stroller ending up on a boat that is suddenly abducted by aliens much to Pepper Ann's horror. The last part is revealed to be Pepper Ann practicing her excuse to Moose who points out that the stroller is in the backyard. Pepper Ann goes out to it, but finds that Erma's head is missing. After digging in the backyard, the head is found to be among the croquet set. Pepper Ann reattaches the head, but Erma suddenly begins crying. She tries and fails to get Erma to stop before finally giving up on her. Realizing that she is not as responsible as she had once claimed, Pepper Ann leaves the still crying Erma on the steps of a neighbor's house, later revealed to be Nicky's. Pepper Ann returns home now claiming that she is not responsible, only for her to be doing things around the house responsibly, including making dinner for the family. Lydia comments on Pepper Ann's ability to take care of everyone and is invigorated to go and retrieve Erma who after hugging her suddenly stops crying. Pepper Ann proceeds to accomplish other things with Erma by her side and come the start of the school week, presents Erma who is now dressed to look like Pepper Ann. Mr. Finky praises Pepper Ann's assignment, until Nicky asks Pepper Ann if she remembered to do her science project. The final shot is of Pepper Ann's house inexplicably blowing up. Cast * Kathleen Wilhoite as Pepper Ann Pearson * Jeff Bennett as Dieter Lederhosen * Danny Cooksey as Milo Kamalani * Clea Lewis as Nicky Little * April Winchell as Lydia Pearson * Pamela Segall as Moose Pearson * Don Lake as Mr. Sherman Finky * Cree Summer as Tessa and Vanessa James, Additional Voices * Jenna von Oÿ as Trinket St. Blair * Kath Soucie as Cissy Rooney Trivia * While all the dolls have names, Pepper Ann's doll is the only one to have it printed on its belly. * Among the flash cards that Nicky makes for her doll one of them features Cokie Roberts, a famous journalist. * Barfy the Friendly Purple...Thing is a parody of Barney the Purple Dinosaur. External links * Doll and Chain on Pepper Ann Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Pepper Ann episodes